


mundane

by JAEMTOGRAPHY



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, established renmin, past renhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAEMTOGRAPHY/pseuds/JAEMTOGRAPHY
Summary: who is donghyuck, if not a coward, running away from his past and the two boys he loves? because, at the roots, donghyuck is nothing but a coward and a fool.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	mundane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love4lovebomb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4lovebomb/gifts).



The first time Lee Donghyuck hears about Na Jaemin, he wants nothing to do with him. He doesn’t want anything to do with a boy who stole away the first-ever mission he would ever have. He doesn’t want anything to do with a boy who wants nothing to do with him.

Yet, the second time Lee Donghyuck hears about Na Jaemin, he’s used to getting his role taken away. He takes the defeat with a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh. It’s not easy not being good enough for his job, but a faceless stranger is far better than it being his own friend.

The third time he hears about Na Jaemin, it’s accompanied with a familiar sense of regret and an even more familiar face.  _ Huang Renjun _ , even the name gives him shivers now.

It’s not exactly Jaemin’s fault that Donghyuck hates him, yet when Donghyuck finds out that it’s Jaemin, of all people, the faceless human stealing his job, who’s partnered with Huang Renjun.

Huang Renjun, the boy who broke Donghyuck’s heart all those years ago, yet Donghyuck would still stop the world for him. He’d catch a grenade if it meant that Renjun would love him again. He has to remind himself time and time again Donghyuck was the one who broke up with Renjun, not the other way around.

Yet, when Lee Donghyuck meets Na Jaemin for the first time, hate boils in his blood.

Lee Donghyuck doesn’t like the way Jaemin’s eyes drop down to Renjun’s lips, he doesn’t like the way Jaemin’s arm drapes around Renjun’s shoulders like they were supposed to be there. He most certainly doesn’t like the way Renjun instinctively curls into Jaemin whenever there’s a loud noise. He hates the way that Jaemin’s lips fit against Renjun’s. That’s where he’s supposed to be, not Jaemin.

Most of all though, he hates Jaemin’s face. He’s never met someone like Jaemin, so smug, so ready for everyone to like him. He’s never met anyone with a face quite like Jaemin’s, and maybe if Lee Donghyuck didn’t absolutely despise Na Jaemin with his whole heart, Donghyuck would be in love.

However, it’s clear Jaemin doesn’t feel the same way about Donghyuck, evidently by the way Jaemin’s eyes drop to Donghyuck’s lips whenever Donghyuck takes a sip of the wine. It’s expensive, just the way Donghyuck likes it. Donghyuck can tell Jaemin knows too.

* * *

Renjun and Donghyuck paired together for a mission was a disaster waiting to happen, nonetheless, should they be posing as lovers. Donghyuck can’t swallow the lump in his throat- stress? Worry? Anger? Fear, perhaps?

Renjun tells him to calm down, says that why should they worry about the mission when they’re over each other. 

Donghyuck is very much not over Renjun, but he keeps that to himself, leaving it alone, settling for Renjun holding his hand as they enter the building, Renjun’s lips brushing against his. Donghyuck misses when this was all real and not just for show. Too bad Renjun is Jaemin’s now.

After that mission, Renjun tells him to come over. Donghyuck still is a coward, and he says no.

Donghyuck wishes he went that day. So does Jaemin.

* * *

It’s strange that Jaemin keeps taking Donghyuck’s job, yet they’ve never been paired, or so Donghyuck keeps telling himself. Donghyuck doesn’t understand why, why he gets replaced, why he’s almost always a second choice.

He doesn’t understand why the next time Jaemin sees him, it’s in the office and they’re both receiving the same assignment. He’s gotta pretend to be in love with his worst enemy. Jaemin’s fine with it, based on the way his eyes are almost gleaming with mischief. 

The first day, Donghyuck realizes why Jaemin was so excited. It’s hard not to when Jaemin’s lips are pressed against his, and even though every fibre in his body tells him to ignore the temptation of kissing back- or not pushing away, Donghyuck relaxes. Jaemin smiles, pulling away and Donghyuck thinks,  _ oh shit, he’s pretty. _

Lee Donghyuck doesn’t take pride in this and he avoids Jaemin at all cost after the mission.

It’s not easy to avoid two people: the boy you used to date, who broke your heart, and the boy who’s smile and lips are the only thing you see when you close your eyes.

* * *

Somehow, he pulls it off. When he gets assigned to work with world-renowned detective, Johnny Seo, he asks no questions, packing up quietly, willingly leaving life with someone he loved for the mundane life he would experience in America.  


Sometimes he looks back and wonders what staying would’ve meant, and in the end, he wishes he did.

**Author's Note:**

> [ writing twt ](https://twitter.com/galacticjaem)   
>  [ my cc! ](https://curiouscat.me/jaemyang)
> 
> comments pls


End file.
